


Rafael Moreira | Blood on my name [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [18]
Category: 3 Percent (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: This is a treat made for Nicoleanell focusing on the character Rafael Moreira





	Rafael Moreira | Blood on my name [Video]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/gifts).



**Fandom:** 3 percent  
**Type of video:** character study focusing on Rafael Moreira  
**Song:** Blood on my name by the Brothers Bright  
**Video length:** 1:54  
[Download link](https://mega.nz/#!NiA0FC6R!a3vVubQw6S-I7cnhyNZ3rm-PBb330EpAYW-1ygmXekw) if you are using Google chrome and have hardware acceleration (can be found in the settings) turned on, then the video might look faded in which case it is recommended to turn hardware acceleration of in the settings, use a different browser or download the video.  
**Additional warnings:** Violence  
**Description:** 3 percent is a Brazillian series on netflix that takes place in a future divided between the affluent 3% and the masses who live in poverty. At the age of 20 every person has one chance to compete in the process which will determine who is worthy of becoming part of the 3%.


End file.
